Impulso
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: quien puede conocerte mejor que tu hermano? y si es tu gemelo ¿hasta que punto llegara esto? Lorcan y Lysander saben de esto. /del reto invisible


**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Personajes: Los personajes no son míos son de J.K.R **

**Pareja: Lorcan- Lysander**

**Categoría: Romance- incesto**

**Ranking: T**

**Palabra del reto: Extraño**

.

Comentario: Es mi primer chico/chico, asi que por favor tengan piedad de mi xD

.

.

.

.

**Impulsos**

Siempre he visto gemelos, la verdad muchos de ellos son idénticos cuando son pequeños pero mediante van creciendo comienzan a diferenciarse poco a poco, y luego cuando los ves a los 15 años tienen más de una características que los diferencia; Aunque parezca muy **extraño** mi gemelo y yo no tenemos ni una sola diferencia, ni un lunar distinto y lo sabemos porque nos hemos dedicado días enteros a inspeccionarnos. Nuestro cabello es rubio, idéntico al color de nuestra madre, nuestra piel era pálida, delicada, suave y tersa, nuestra cara es alargada y un poco afinada en el mentón similar a la de nuestro padre, el color de nuestros ojos tiene una tonalidad gris con manchas y lineas negras, en si la contextura es delgada, amos medimos exactamente lo mismo 1,85 y nuestros dedos son alargados y con las coyunturas algo gruesas, nuestras venas se marcan en la parte interior del brazo y en las manos, ademas ambos habíamos heredado la perfecta sonrisa de nuestra madre con el reluciente blanco de los dientes de nuestro padre.

A pesar del exacto parentesco físico nuestras personalidades siempre han sido muy diferentes, solo era necesario que las personas nos conocieran un poco para poder identificarnos. Lorcan a pesar de ser un buen chico siempre estaba distraído, amable, carismático, demasiado extrovertido, nunca tenía ninguna preocupación, gustaba de jugar con lo que fuera que encontrara y gozaba de mucha soltura a la hora de hablar con los demás, siempre envidie eso de él, sobre todo cuando a los 14 comenzamos a fijarnos en algunas chicas, hay un evento en especial que nunca podre sacar de mis recuerdos, y ahora que han pasado unos años desde ello me arrepiento de haberle pedido algo así.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_Lorcan estaba ordenándose la corbata y yo aflojaba la mía, estaba nervioso y ansioso, no era la primera vez que nos intercambiábamos identidad pero si la primera vez que le pedía a mi hermano que hablara con la chica que me gustaba porque yo no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, sabía que él tenía mucho más desplante que yo. Llevaba días hablando con esa chica, solíamos encontrarnos a diario y no podía dejar de sonrojarme cuando ella se me acercaba o simplemente me rozaba. _

_Luego de ordenar el cabello de mi gemelo le indique donde tenía que ir y espere en mi lugar dando vueltas como un verdadero animal enjaulado, a pesar de que él no demoro más de 10 min para mí el tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento, pero cuando entro con una sonrisa de victoria y con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha alzado hacia arriba, no pude evitar abrazarlo y agradecerle, porque realmente estaba demasiado endeudado con él, pero ahora que me he enterado de muchas cosas que en esa época no sabía, lo aprecio aún más, porque se lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para él poder cumplir aquel pequeño favor para mí. _

_**Fin del Fash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Lysander? ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en quien sabe qué y prestarme un poco de atención?

Si, perdóname, estaba divagando –Lorcan rodo los ojos y me miro algo molesto.

Madre saldrá este fin de semana y puede que no esté tampoco la próxima semana, quiero saber si te iras a casa de los Weasley ¿o aprovechamos el quedarnos solos?.

Realmente no tengo muchos ánimos de ir con Rose, sabes que detesto que con los años que llevamos conociéndonos aun no sepa cual es cual.

Bueno te apoyare solo porque de verdad quiero estar una semana en casa solos, quiero que nuestro padre se dé cuenta de que no somos unos niños.

Lorcan estaba algo eufórico con eso de demostrar que ya no éramos niños, pero la verdad es que muy en el fondo seguíamos siéndolo, siempre que Luna salía nos dedicábamos a lanzarnos espuma, volamos dentro de la casa o usamos el juego que el abuelo de Rose nos había dado para dos navidades atrás, en lo personal a mi no me parecía nada de divertidos aquellos artefactos Muggles, pero Lorcan disfrutada mucho de aquel mundo diferente.

Solo quiero pedirte una cosa… -me miro a los ojos acercándose para que Luna que pasaba por la cocina no nos escuchara.

¿Qué quieres?

No quiero que traigas a tus amigos o a tu novia, quiero que pasemos ese tiempo juntos…como hermanos.

La verdad es que aquella petición no me pareció para nada **extraña**, él y mi novia no se llevaban para nada bien, y por culpa de mi relación había descuidado el tiempo que solía pasar con mi hermano, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y me levante para ir a ayudar a mi madre que de seguro llevaría un montón de cosas a su viaje.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé, y mi novia el jueves se fue a sus vacaciones, este año tenía pensado ir a hawai así que tampoco podría verla mucho, prometió enviarme cartas seguido y extrañarme demasiado. El día viernes cuando fuimos a despedir a nuestra madre, quien estaba muy emocionada, era comprensible era de las pocas oportunidades que podía compartir con nuestro padre, y aunque derramo algunas lágrimas al subir al tren sabíamos que sería feliz de poder abrazar a su esposo en cuanto lo viera.

Al fin solos, ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?- Lorcan lucia más ansioso de lo que pensé pero sonreí divertido, después de todo seguía siendo un niño, o eso pensaba yo.

¿Qué te parece si vemos algunas películas? Para que usemos ese aparato **extraño** que nos regalo el tío Ron.

Claro, creo que se conecta a la televisión donde tengo el videojuego –comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Londres, entre los Muggles y cuando pretendía cruzar con la luz verde parpadeante de aquel aparato llamado semiforos o algo asi, Lorcan tomo mi mano y me impidió hacerlo.

Esperemos a la otra, no me gusta cruzar apurado –me sonrió pero no soltó mi mano y sonrojado yo no le quite el agarre.

La verdad es que siempre habíamos sido hermanos muy apegados debido a que mi padre nunca estaba en casa, nos cuidábamos el uno al otro, y desde pequeños Luna nos enseño que debíamos ir de la mano y protegernos mutuamente, pero ahora que habían pasado los años, sentir la mano de Lorcan hizo que me sonrojara levemente y que sintiera una incomodidad en el estomago, pero no le solté porque sabía el daño que eso podía causarle, para empeorar la situación toda la gente nos miraba, y es que ver a dos chicos de la mano ya era llamativo, pero ver a dos idénticos asumo que era aun más **extraño**.

Cuando entramos a la tienda donde vendían de aquellos objetos ovalados **extraños** que se meten en el aparato que tenemos en casa, Lorcan tiro de mi mano y entro corriendo emocionado de poder escoger alguno, lo más divertido de aquella compra, no solo fue la cara de Lorcan cuando pasamos por una sesión de la tienda en donde habían chicas con poca ropa, sino el verle emocionado por comprar dos películas de terror, estaba claro que lo que intentaba era demostrar que ya no era un niño, pero las cosas no saldrían como él quería.

Lorcan, me gustaría poder preguntarte algunas cosas y como… estamos solos, quiero aprovechar –le mire mientras el traía las palomitas de maíz.

¿es algo muy privado no? Porque de normal me lo habrías preguntado por la noche antes de dormirnos..

Bueno si, es por eso que esperaba poder preguntártelo ahora que estamos a solas, es que, me lo preguntaron a mí antes pero no supe responderlo- me miro con desconfianza- no te diré quien, pero me preguntaron si… aun no… habías tenido relaciones sexuales.

Su cara fue un verdadero poema, de tener un tono blanco paso a un amarillo abriendo la boca para terminar en un rojo intenso que se acopió en sus mejillas, luego volvió a abrir la boca varias veces sin saber que decir y termino por mirar a otro lado.

No pienso responder si es para que o andes contando… si fuera porque tú quieres saberlo sería diferente, pero la verdad nunca te he importado demasiado

¿Qué? –me quede petrificado, no me esperaba una confesión así, sabía que llevaba un tiempo ignorándolo un poco, pero el que no le preguntara ese tipo de cosas era porque quería darle privacidad- claro que me importas eres mi hermano, pero pensé que te incomodaría que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas.

Porque me va a incomodar si eres mi hermano – Lorcan se levantó algo molesto y apago las luces de la habitación para volver a sentarse a mi lado.

Bueno yo no te cuento estas cosas por eso pensé que no teníamos ese tipo de confianza- no podía verlo demasiado por la escaza luz pero note su intensa mirada sobre mí.

A mí me gustaría que tuviéramos ese tipo de relación, la verdad me siento bastante confundido en algunas cosas – tomo un aparato largo y comenzó a apretar unos botones hasta que la caja de enfrente se prendió.

Lo lamento, de verdad, no pensé que quisieras hablar de esas cosas conmigo – me acerque a él y sentí que temblaba un poco, pero era **extraño** pues no hacia frio.

Claro que quiero hablarlas contigo eres con la única persona que tengo confianza – sonreí ante su comentario y vi que iba a conectar unos cables, solo el sabia usar esas cosas Muggles.

Entonces me siento mal de no haber generado el ambiente adecuado- el volvió a mi lado y sonrió victorioso en ver que la película comenzaba.

No es tu culpa, solo no se había dado la oportunidad, solo es eso – sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, y tomo el pote de camarones dulces.

Y la verdad nunca te he visto muy cerca de una chica, bueno he notado que tienes una linda amistad con Dominique pero fuera de ella nada más, ¿hay alguien que te gusta?

Me sentí **extraño** por preguntarle eso y un nudo atrapo la boca de mi estómago por un par de segundos pero no le di importancia de seguro seria el hambre que comenzaba a tener por no haber comido casi nada en todo el día.

Pero cuando le mire en reparar en el silencio, repare en que estaba algo incómodo y cabizbajo, quizás estaba decepcionado de que no me diera cuenta de quien le gustaba, después de todo siempre había sentido una conexión con Lorcan, pero desde que estaba con mi novia, no me preocupaba de él, el pensar en ello me hizo sentir el peor hermano del mundo, y en apreciar que seguía en silencio me hizo notar la distancia que existía entre él y yo.

La verdad es que si hay alguien que me gusta, y mucho, pero es un amor imposible… lo supe desde el momento mismo en que me di cuenta de que le amaba - hablo de repente y me dio dar un brinco, no me esperaba que hablara mientras transcurría la película.

Pero, ¿tan imposible es? – me entro la curiosidad, para que Lorcan un chico extrovertido y con carisma dijera eso tenía que ser algo muy difícil.

Si, dudo mucho que algún día sea correspondido

Iba a volver a preguntarle algo pero de aquella caja apareció de repente una chica de blanco con el pelo largo sobre el rostro y se quedó quieta para luego aparecer de la nada mucho más cerca y Lorcar pego un grito mientras me tomaba del brazo, ambas cosas me dejaron con el corazón acelerado, empezaba a pensar que ver una película los dos solos en casa no era una buena idea. No entendía porque mi hermano había escogido una película así, saltamos en gran parte de ella y termine con el pegado a mí, apretaba mi brazo con tal fuerza que empezaba a dejar de sentirlo, cuando al fin termino el escondía la cabeza en mi hombro y tenía las piernas subidas en el sillón.

Creo que no fue una buena idea ver esta película – susurro aun sin alejarse ni un poco- ¿puedes ir tú a prender la luz?

Lorcan no seas infantil –susurre mientras sacaba mi varita y hacia un lumus máxima y el suspiraba aliviado.

Tú también gritaste en algunas partes – hizo un puchero y sonreí en mirarlo, le obligué a soltarme y me levante para ordenar un poco pero él me cogió de la mano y me empujo, con lo que termine de nuevo sentado.

Sobre lo que hablábamos antes, quiero saberlo… quiero saber….si tu…. Con tu novia… ¿has tenido relaciones? – su pregunta me pillo desprevenido y no tuve tiempo de si quiera sonrojarme, le mire a los ojos y sin saber la razón sentí pena, sentí que había hecho algo muy malo, como si el haber hecho el amor con Emely fuera la peor deslealtad del mundo, como si le hubiera traicionado de alguna forma, pero termine por asentir.

El silencio inundo la habitación por bastante tiempo hasta que Lorcan soltó mi brazo y se levantó con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo rubio tapándole los ojos, entonces me susurro solo un buenas noches y se fue rumbo a las escaleras, en primer momento me quede allí mirándole alejarse. Luego de ordenar abajo me fui a mi habitación a dormir pero cuando entre a la cama el cansancio del día se alejó, cuando mire hacia la puesta, escuche un rechinar lento y tétrico que me erizo los vellos del brazo, todo era tan **extraño** que empezaba a asustarme a mí también. No quería mirar hacia esa dirección así que apreté mi varita con fuerza y espere a escuchar algo más pero sentí a alguien acercarse a la orilla de la cama.

No puedo dormir…. ¿podría acostarme contigo Lysander?- le mire y sonreí abriendo la cama para que entrara aunque el parecía algo avergonzado.

¿tienes miedo? – el solo afirmo con la cabeza y se volteo para mirarme- no pasa nada, reconozco que yo también un poco – sonreímos y me miro de una manera diferente.

De aquello que hablamos…nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie… porque sé que si llego a hacerlo solo tendré en mente a la persona que me ha robado el corazón.

¿Quién es? – él se quedó callado y me miro para luego suspirar.

Eres tu – Lorcan susurro algo tan bajo que no le escuche pero asumí que le había costado mucho decime así que intente seguir el juego y averiguar quién era con sus respuestas.

Pues no creo que sea un amor imposible, ¿Por qué lo piensas así? –el me miro asombrado y se acercó un poco más abrazándome.

La verdad es porque nunca he sentido que sea un amor correspondido – le abrase para que dejara de tener miedo

Uno nunca debe dar las cosas por hecho, creo que deberías al menos intentarlo ¿no crees?

Sentí su mano apoyarse en mi mejilla y le mire confundido, entonces lo note en sus ojos, solo entonces comprendí lo estúpido que había sido en no pedirle que me repitiera el nombre de su amor platónico, pero ya era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para intentar aclarar las cosas. La mano que estaba en mi mejilla me obligo a bajar el mentón lo suficiente para que sus labios se pegaran a los míos en el momento en que alzaba su cuerpo para poder alcanzarme, aquel nudo en mi estómago de la tarde es ínfimo para lo que sentí en ese momento, una corriente recorrió mi estómago haciendo que todos mis órganos se tensaran pero también causo que mi cordura volviera.

¿q-que estás haciendo?- la voz me salió cortada y me aparte lo suficiente para que nuestras narices no se rozaran.

T-tú me has dicho que… lo hiciera, pensé que me estabas incitando a intentarlo – ambos estábamos incomodos por la situación, yo por no saber cómo no herir a mi hermano y el por las ilusiones que se debe haber hecho por pensar que yo le correspondía.

Si lo sé, pero porque pensé… haber escuchado otra cosa –susurre algo confundido, él estaba cerca de mí y su aroma me agradaba, nunca lo había sentido, pero estaba usando uno diferente al usual, ¿o seria su olor natural? – soy tu hermano Lorcan es imposible que entre tú y yo p…

Me hizo callar juntando sus labios con los míos, y sentí su aroma aún más fuerte cerré los ojos sin saber la razón y sentí como cerraba sus labios en torno a los míos, era **extraño **pero con los ojos cerrados, podía ser mi hermano como no, quien me estuviera besando y eso me nublo, respondí su beso lentamente notando como apretaba mi brazo emocionado, cuando nos apartamos para tomar aire luego de unos minutos ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo como muchas veces nos pasaba.

Dime porque… ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?, tu cuerpo es igual al mío, que de diferencia hay… porque de ti precisamente – su voz sonaba angustiada y lo más seguro es que para él hubiera sido muy difícil llevarlo todo este tiempo, más aún porque yo había llevado a mi novia muchas veces a casa ese verano.

Yo, lo lamento, quizás paso porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, porque la verdad tu eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero creo que estas confundido sobre tus sentimientos, para que te guste alguien tiene que ser físicamente también… y bueno tu cuerpo y el mío es igual –el me miro y suspiro desepcionado.

No estoy confundido eh pensado mucho en ello, me gustas tú, aunque cuando te mire eres igual a mí, solo con tocarlo sé que eres tú, cuando me miras eres tú, por muy iguales que seamos... me gustas tú.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí que daba un brinco al escucharle, había escuchado esa frase muchas veces pero era la primera vez que mi cuerpo respondía de esa forma, y esta vez fui yo quien le beso, no sabría decir si fue por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que me pasaba, o porque no quería herir a Lorcan, pero la verdad es que no obtuve la respuesta pero si algo muy diferente, la forma en que el me besaba era tímida pero cuando sentí su lengua buscando la mía un calor invadió mi cuerpo y apreté su cadera contra mí.

Espera… no quiero hacerle esto a Emely – cerré los ojos con fuerza en sentir su mano en mi abdomen, era **extraño** y excitante sobretodo porque él parecía saber muy bien donde tocar.

¿Y crees que es correcto que yo le haga esto a James? – abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire, no me esperaba algo así, había visto la cercanía que ellos dos tenían nunca me hubiera esperado que fueran pareja, el solo pensarlo me hizo sentir… triste, pero ¿Por qué me importaba?

No sabía que tenías algo así con james…. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? – note que el dejaba de tocarme y suspiraba ruidosamente.

Porque no es mi novio ni nada así, me dijo hace unos días que yo le gustaba, pero aún no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de ello, la verdad es que nunca pensé que estaríamos en esta situación – sentí una de sus piernas pasar sobre las mías y trague saliva, me sentía un novato.

No hablemos de eso, no tengo cabeza para ello – solté sin pensar y el sonrió con picardía, jamás había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Lorcan, y debo reconocer que me dio miedo.

Subió la pierna que había metido entre las mías y rozo mi entrepierna provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza, me estaba sorprendiendo las cosas que mi propio hermano estaba causando en mí, sentí sus dientes en mi cuello y abrí la boca dejando escapar un jadeo.

Lorcan para… esto no está bien, eres mi hermano…y eres un chico – iba a apartarle por los hombros cuando sentí su mano bajar lentamente por mi vientre y alzando mi ropa metió la mano dentro de ella.

Tranquilo, noto que te gusta… - iba a reclamar frente a su comentario pero me callo besándome, respondí el beso enseguida con más lujuria que antes, con deseo y pasión tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

En cuanto respondí ese beso olvide a James, a mi novia, a mis padres, lo olvide todo, lo único que existía eran sus labios y sus cálidas manos acariciando mi cuerpo, deje caer la varita y lleve mi mano a su espalda, el bajo a besar mi cuello y yo gire la cabeza a un lado, y me quede sorprendido, allí en la pared derecha estaba el espejo de cuerpo entero que hace unas navidades me regalo la tía Ginny, entonces lo vi, en aquel espejo estábamos los dos, ambos de cabellos rubios, ambos con el mismo cuerpo, debo reconocerlo, es sin duda lo más **extraño **que he visto en toda mi vida, pero la conexión que teníamos era completamente extraordinaria.

Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y yo hice lo mismo con el suyo, tocando cada parte reconociéndola como mi cuerpo mismo, el calor empezó a invadirme y terminamos por empujar las mantas hasta el suelo, le ayude a quitarse su camisa y el hizo lo mismo con la mía, le deseaba, como nunca antes había deseado a alguien, quería sentir esa conexión por completo, porque cada vez era más embriagadora, necesitaba sentirle tanto como el a mí. Cuando lleve mis manos a sus bóxer sin saber mis verdaderas intenciones sentí su mano sobre mi bóxer justo en la zona donde mi miembro empezaba a endurecerse y deje escapar un gemido, sentía el sudor de mi cuerpo y el suyo mezclarse así como nuestros labios y lenguas lo hacían en ocasiones, todo era demasiado **extraño **así que no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando, sentía que nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos para estar así, Lorcan sabía perfectamente donde y como tocarme, que cosas me gustaban y cuales otras me excitaban al punto de suplicar por más, sin dudas no había nadie más en el mundo que pudiera llegar a hacerme sentir de esa forma.

Tenía que detenerlo, debía hacerlo por nuestro bien, eso era lo que me repetía una y otra vez, pero nunca pude llegar a hacerlo, seguí acariciándole y besándole, dejando que él me guiara, sin dudas sus manos me llevaron al cielo, cuando sentí nuestros cuerpos juntos y desnudos perdí la cordura por completo, solo recuerdo haber despertado por la mañana con Lorcan acomodado en mi pecho.

¿Qué era lo que habíamos hecho?

Lo había estropeado todo con mi novia, eso era evidente tenía que terminar con ella sin decirle la razón, y de seguro él tendría que rechazar a James, pero lo peor de todo era… ¿Cómo se lo diríamos a todos los demás?

-Lorcan, ¿Qué haremos? –le acaricie el pelo con cariño

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieres seguir con tu novia? –me abrazo por el pecho besándolo

- claro que no, sé que me conoces, si… deje que todo esto pasara no me arrepentiré ahora

- lo sé, pero ¿entonces porque lo preguntas?, si es por mamá ella ya lo sabe, le confesé mis sentimientos hace un año, y siempre me ha apoyado

Todo era tan extraño que ya el hecho de saber que mi madre estaba apoyando nuestra relación, nada me podría sorprender nunca más, y es que mi familia hacia honor a el apodo que nos daban éramos una familia de "Lunáticos", soñadores, **extraños**, alocados, decididos pero sobre todo impulsivos.

**FIN**

.

.

__-oo00oo-_-oo00oo-_-oo00oo-_-oo00oo-_-oo00oo-_-oo00oo-_-oo00oo-_

Lamento la demora! Se que me pase en muchos días del reto U.u pero espero que lo tomen en cuenta, estoy terminando mi tesis y no tengo demasiado tiempo además quería hacer algo que me gustara^^

Espero que a ustedes también les gustara un beso y dejen sus comentarios , sugerencias, peticiones, retos ^^ lo que sea.


End file.
